Eye for an Eye
by pinkhearter13
Summary: Spoilers post Yura party. In which Break has revenge on Lily for almost killing Reim... by "punishing" Lotti. Rated M for a reason.


**Note: **Lol, okay, it can stop sitting on my desktop. -cowers- Don't kill me. I wanted to make it all symbolic and crap like I usually do, but really, I am just so lazy recently. Maybe a better symbolic BreakxLotti later, but that is liek totally last week," oh em gee. Get with the program... Eliot and Leo, duh. Hah, like I'd ever want to write about them. Okay, yes I filled my own prompt. Other people are welcome to fill it. Thanks. Enjoy!

**Thank you: **Spearshake for the request for BreakxLotti! :) I hope you enjoy it. Anyone else is free to send me requests. ^^

**Warning: **Rated M for many HUGE reasons (including cussing and _heavy _sexual themes! PWP! No, they don't go all the way.). Post Yura party, so obviously spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. ^^

**Eye for an Eye  
~pinkhearter13**

At first sight, she might have envied the way the Mad Hatter acted around that auburn-haired girl that he served. Daintily and worshiping—because _Lotti _hadnever been worshiped. She had been the one _who _worshiped. And seeing _anyone _that reminded her made her feel slightly frustrated.

Maybe that was why she didn't instantaneously set Leon on that Nightray brat—he actually was the worshiper as well, once she ignored the faithful servant always at his side.

Nevertheless, she didn't usually expect anything suspicious or frightening when Xerxes Break frequently taunted her with candy and whispered urges to "be his friend" or whatever. She never questioned his purity. His noble will at heart, despite the unpredictability. So much more contrary to the people she usually was surrounded by, and she _trusted _him.

Even when her eyes flew open, ready to use the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She wasn't sure why the adrenaline was there at first—she didn't remember much of where she was at all. Her eyes scanned the room suspiciously, the white walls, gray in the face of the moonlight through the open window, the curtain blowing gently in the breeze. The adrenaline peaked at the sight of a figure, and before she could identify him, her body tried to prepare itself to attack.

But it couldn't.

She glanced down, confused, and then she saw the rope binding her bare legs together, and bent, so she couldn't straighten them. Furious at whoever thought to tie her up, she moved to undo the knots, and found her wrists and elbows tied in a similar fashion behind her. Heat rushed to her face, and suddenly she remembered.

She remembered _everything _that had brought her here.

"Fuck," she swore to the deafening silence, and her eyes, passively aggressive, met the grinning figure's one red eye that stared back at her almost covered by a sheet of white hair.

He chuckled. "That's an accurate way to describe your situation, Miss Lotti."

She glared.

As his hands searched through his pockets, she allowed the brief memory to climb to her conscious, to possibly remind her of any hints to where _exactly _she was, and how she might escape. Her head still pounded from his sudden surprise attack where he had hit her on the back of the head with his sword concealed inside the cane. Before she had been able to compose herself, he had quickly reached for her neck and squeezed the pressure points, instantly blacking her out.

She remembered images of a mansion, and his face, but he had been quite skillful in how he had brought her here, for he hadn't let her see anything he hadn't wanted her to—even in her unconscious state. If only she had left more quickly, instead of hoping for a quick revenge of Fang's death. If only she had gone with Lily and Doug to somewhere safe, instead of lingering in her outrage.

Shame in the color of red lurked in her cheeks, and she _knew _this man knew her self-hatred. She knew he did, even if he said nothing.

Because she could somehow see it there—somewhere—in his eyes too.

Finally his hands withdrew from his pocket, revealing a small handful of candy. He set the candy down at a table near his bed, before twirling one of the wrappers, and letting the sweet fall to his palm which he promptly held in front of her.

It was then she realized how hungry she was. Even the smell of something so small and sweet could reach her nose. She swallowed the saliva building up in her mouth, and her eyes darted towards him, considering the best possible time to unleash Leon upon him.

He smiled at her glare, as if understanding her intent. "Ah ah ah," he chided, "be careful, Miss Lotti. Remember my chain . . . the power to erase all things related to Abyss. Tied up or not, you'd be at an extreme disadvantage."

Her eyes swept him up and down, as she desperately thought of things to stall for time. "Yeah right," she said straight back. "I heard about how you collapsed after Sabrie. You've probably been using Mad Hatter quite a bit lately. I'd say you're bluffing. You can't manage using Mad Hatter again."

His eyes twinkled as he revealed his sword, unsheathed, and he gently rested it against her throat, _almost _piercing her skin, but not quite. It shut her up quickly at least. "I'd be honored," he said, "to see if you're willing to risk that."

"What do you want?" she snapped. She wouldn't be toyed with. She hated being used. The only one she served was Glen, and that was it. Either he would be straightforward with her, or she'd be uncooperative, despite the situation between her throat and his blade. He wouldn't hurt her, she told herself. There _was _a reason he wasn't the same as Vincent Nightray, in league with the Baskervilles—he was a good person. He was a worshipper of that pathetic _girl_.

He smiled. His palm resumed dangling in front of her mouth, holding the candy just an inch away, and she stared hungrily at it. She didn't attempt to take it though—she knew, knowing _this _man, that he would take the opportunity to tease her even more, and she'd _never _have it. But she couldn't help her gaze, and he must have seen her eyes freeze on the candy because out of the corner of her eye, he smiled. "I've told you before . . . I wanted to be your friend."

She huffed. "And I've _asked _you before what you meant," she said. "You told me what you want and what I want are the same, but I want lots of things, _Hatter_. I'm not into playing games, so if you don't mind—"

He shoved the candy against her lips, and she couldn't help but suck it in and eat it gratefully, even as his fingers continued brushing over her skin. It sent tingles down her spine, and he didn't move after she swallowed. More heat rushed to her face, and frustrated, she tried to drive it down so he wouldn't notice the effect he was having.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand, Miss Lotti," he said. "Let me finish. I want_ed _to be your friend, and I did tell you our goals are the same, but do you remember what I said afterward?"

She was getting really tired of this game set in _his _terms. "Who _cares_?"

A smile beneath close-lidded eyes swept over his face. "I also said depending on what happened to a certain person—I might give up on any hopes for a . . . _friendly_ . . . solution."

That was when the reality of the situation caught up with her, and she finally understood. He had her, on his bed, and tied uncomfortably, his sword pinning her painfully against a wall, and he literally wanted revenge. She could die. She could die. The thought raced through her head, and she regretted not running away with Doug and Lily even more. She could die—she would _likely _die, or be tortured, or turned in, and _her life was in his hands._ And everything, everything she wanted to do for Glen was at his _whim _right here.

Tears rose in her eyes, but she didn't let go of the glare. "I didn't hurt Reim."

"Your friend did," he chimed back.

"I didn't hurt Reim!" she screamed, crazed.

"You were with Lily when it happened."

"I didn't do it!" she cried out, suddenly losing all motivation to keep her calm. It was Glen! For Glen! This man was pure, he wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't, he wouldn't! "Go after Lily if you want revenge! I didn't—"

He placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her, and she struggled to breathe through her nose—and no matter how much she tried to bite, she couldn't get a good grip on his skin. "Do you know what Lily wanted from him?" he said, moving the sword, but replacing it eerily with his face, inches from hers.

She managed to shake her head, because she really _didn't _know what had gone on between Reim and Lily. Then Break put his thumb over her nose, and she couldn't breathe. Hot breath fled across her face, and dizziness swept over her as she tried to focus.

"That girl wanted to be friends with him . . . And then she almost killed him. Sound familiar now?"

He released her, and she was left gasping for breath, and choking, and he shoved another piece of candy in her mouth, and she somehow swallowed through her violent coughs from the sudden air. "He—Reim is alive," she said, some of the ferocity returning. "Besides, you should be doing this to _her, _not to me. I had _nothing _to _do _with it."

He outright laughed in her face, and pulled away, waltzing slightly around the room. "Ohh, but I believe in an 'eye for an eye,' dear Miss Lotti," he said cheerfully, before pausing dramatically to look back at her, a sadistic gleam in his eye. ". . . and a 'friend for a friend.' You are the closest thing I have to Lily's friend."

"Reim is _alive _though," she snapped. "No harm done. So you have no quarrel with me."

And then finally, he approached her, his sword glinting as he passed the open window with rays of the moon falling in. He set on the edge of the bed, next to her, and smiled uncannily, a smile that _rarely _seemed to disappear. "Oh, Miss Lotti . . . I never said anything about _killing_ you."

She said nothing. She didn't know what to say to that. White walls, and gray moonlight seeping in—she remembered what he did to Zwei and rethought her earlier notions of his "purity." She glared.

"Lily didn't seem to care for killing either, which makes this even better. You can thank her after I finish punishing you."

Her mouth opened with a burst of questions, but his hand touched her bare leg, creeping upwards towards her skirt. She blushed, almost angry, and certainly confused—knowing him, he _wouldn't _dare! Or—would he? She spat out a frantic, "What are you—" before his hand was on her inner thigh, directly beneath her entrance. She noted with disdain that her panties had already been taken off. Her eyes caught sight of them and her tights discarded in a corner of the room.

He moved close, straddling her, and he looked forlornly at the ropes binding her legs together. "If I cut those, would you be a good girl, I wonder?"

She didn't hesitate to take the opportunity to glare and spit in his face. He smiled, leaning forward and licking her lips roughly, sending a horrible sense of nausea and arousal through her gut. Her body slightly leaned forward, begging for more, even as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "This isn't what Lily did," she seethed under her breath.

"We're both adults here," he whispered, trailing his tongue down her neck, and upper chest, stopping just over the fabric. "You can have it a little different," he breathed into her shirt, and filled the empty spaces separating her clothes and breasts with hot, tinging air.

She cursed again, as her back arched, pushing her breasts closer towards his lips. He slowly cut down the middle of her shirt, leaving a downwards cut so slightly on her chest and abdomen that it barely bled at all.

He licked it up anyway.

His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her close to his head, and the other hand set down his sword to remove the fabric hiding her right breast. He wasted no time in touching his tongue to the tip, and testing the waters before plunging his mouth completely around her. She moaned needfully, almost missing the fact that this was her chance.

Her mind furtively went to call for her chain Leon, but this man knew—he had never let his guard down. He bit down, and she cried out—in pleasure—as he sucked on the blood seeping out of the marks left. And she couldn't find the will to summon Leon out after all.

He looked up, not at all surprised, even if his voice feigned it. "Ahh. Enjoying yourself, are you?"

She glared through her panting. "F-fuck you," she whispered.

Chuckling, he moved on to the other breast, and beneath the pleasure, she barely even noticed as he finally undid the rope painfully binding her legs. She was far too immobilized with the unfamiliar touch anyway—his hands were so different than anyone else's. So different. She almost convinced herself that she _wanted _this, and he clutched her hair, whispering in her ear, "Can't have you enjoying this _too _much," before he slammed his leg up her crotch.

She moaned, pained but no doubt aroused, trying desperately to rub herself against his leg there, and feel him beneath his clothes. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she closed her eyes, imagining being safe, imagining it being on her terms, imagining that he wasn't really just using her to hurt Lily because Lily had hurt his friend and it was really all revenge.

He licked her ear, and then bit, paying no heed to how tightly his teeth pinched, and his fingers tested the hardness around her chest. Then they reached for the candy, and she shuddered in confusion as to _what _to feel, as he unwrapped them, one by one, and stuffed them up her entrance, grinning and sucking and licking and _biting _the candy and _her_ as he did so.

She didn't know how long the teasing went on, and how _close—_how damn _close—_she was to it—even _with _his damned clothes on, he was good, and then he pulled away with one final kiss and thrust against her with his leg.

He left the candy.

The red Baskerville cloak covered her shaking, lusty body in the next instant, after he was done, and he slowly straightened her hair with his hands. "I guess it's enough . . ." He grinned. "To see you sweating and writhing helplessly, that is."

She glared.

"I still hope you want to be my friend," he joked.

And she felt so shocked at this experience taht she couldn't even force herself to think of a good comeback or even a scoff. He undid the ropes binding her arms, and even then, she could do nothing, because his chain was something she truly feared. She merely glared and ran away.

It took hours to retrieve all of the candy that _hands_—she had previously thought _gentle _and noble and _only _for his Lady Sharon—had shoved inside of her. So sadistic and vile and so, so—she _needed _him again—and she wanted to _kill _him.

And she would _never _look at the "loving" and "caring" Mad Hatter the same way again.


End file.
